Sanctuary
by Punk Debutante
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth have a morning of normalcy. Drabble postgame fluff


Title: Sanctuary

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: T (for language and yaoi-theme)

Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud have a morning of normalcy…

Notes: Drabble; Post-game; fluff and sap will ensue.

Enjoy.

…

A small shower of spring rain breezed past the open window. Quickly, a gust of cool air rushed inside, dispersing all around. Soft droplets of the cool water splashed on the wooden window frame, quickly forming small puddles. The sound of gently chirping birds reached the ears of the sleeping blonde. He stirred gently, turning his face into the chest of his lover. A quiet whisper was murmured from his lips, and his body fell back into a peaceful slumber. His silver-haired lover's bright green eyes roamed over his body, gazing at every dip and curve his lithe self held. The silver-haired man gently placed his soft lips to the younger one's forehead, and rubbed his shoulder slowly.

"Time to wake up, angel…" he whispered.

The blonde stirred and cracked his eyes open.

"Seph?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes angel?" the former General murmured.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a really good dream…" the blonde pouted.

"About what, if I may ask?" Sephiroth asked, slightly amused at the possibilities.

"Well, you and I were on a walk, and then it started raining pretty hard, and then we started kissing in the rain, and when we finished a rainbow came out," the blonde said, blushing heavily.

The edge of Sephiroth's mouth twitched into a small smile and he leaned down, kissing Cloud softly.

"That did sound like a good dream, angel. I'm sorry for waking you up…" he whispered, kissing the blonde again.

"Ah, that's okay. I'd rather kiss you for real anyway…"

This time the silver-haired man grinned, and kissed Cloud deeply this time, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. Cloud wrapped his long arms around Sephiroth's broad shoulders and pulled him closer. The ex-general then pulled away from his lover, earning a sound of protest from him. He climbed off the bed and headed over to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a pair of silver boxers, and slipped them on hastily. He went over to the closet and pulled out a grey button down shirt, and black slacks. He slipped the clothes on and noticed Cloud sitting on the bed, watching him intently.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing, I just like watching you do things…" the blonde said, standing up, and heading over to the dresser.

Sephiroth slightly quirked an eyebrow and buttoned his pants. When he turned around, Cloud was already dressed and waiting for him.

"How do you do that?" he asked, earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

"My days in Trooper. If you weren't dressed in five minutes, your ass was getting left behind," he laughed.

Sephiroth shook his head and peered out the window.

"Well, it looks like it's going to rain, angel. What should we do today?"

Cloud walked up the former swordsman and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on Sephiroth's chest. He purred gently and stroked the taller man's chest.

"Let's go for a nice, long walk…" the blonde coyly suggested.

Sephiroth placed his hand under Cloud's chin and lifted his head up, looking into the blonde's eyes. He kissed the swollen lips that were beneath his, begging to be touched. Sephiroth then grabbed Cloud's hand and lead him to the front door. He opened it, placing his hand on Cloud's waist.

"If there isn't a rainbow after this, I'm gonna be pissed…" Cloud said, earning a hearty laugh from his silver-haired lover who just simply placed a kiss to his temple.

…

Wow, this is the first drabble I've ever written. I don't think I'm very good at them, but maybe I'll try to write some more. Also, this is the first story, ever, that I've written that wasn't rated M. Ha…how bout that? Anywho, hope you all enjoyed my first ever drabble. Though it took me forever just to get this simple idea out. Argh, talk about writer's block! Please comment everyone, I really appreciate it! Much love!


End file.
